transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Anakin Skywalker (Fanon)
Anakin Skywalker was a Jedi Knight for the Republic in their time. He was a legendary transformer who fought in many battles for the Republicons. During his trianing, he went slowly to evil by being convinced it was better by Palpatine. He became the Dark Lord of the Sith of the Empirecons and changed into Darth Vader. It is unknown who created him, although it is known that he created Luke Skywalker, who became a Jedibot and fought the Empirecons. When he was a Jedibot he fought against the Confedicons. He battled them across the galaxy until he was seduced to evil by Palpatine. he then fought the other Jedicons, including Obi-Wan Kenobi, his best friend. After the duel he was left severly damaged and he was repaied and became Darth Vader. He fought the Rebelbots until his redemption and death. Biogrhaphy Found by Obi-Wan Anakin was on the desolate world of Tatooine when Obi-Wan Kenobi crash-landed and his ship was damaged. He went to a junk-dealer's shop and was found by Obi-Wan who told Anakin what happened. Anakin knew about a race coming up in a nearby city. He decided to enter it to get Obi-Wan the money he needed to buy the replacement parts. Before Anakin could enter the race, he had to scan a ship. He asked Obi-Wan to transform. Anakin took this form and signed up for the race. In the Race Anakin was in the race against other transformers. There were plenty of diverse ships from across the galaxy. Anakin thought how he could win against ships that could probably jump to light-speed. The race began and Anakin shot out forward and went into first. Other racers behind him started shooting and bumping into him. Anakin did a flip backwards and shot ion shots at the ships ahead to stun them. The first lap was over. On the second lap, shots were fired from the ledge toward the racers. One ship exploded from the shot and another flew out of control and hit a rock formation, causing it to fall, but it was falling toward Anakin. He dodged it and boosted the speed in his ship. He was at the finish line. The third lap began. Now all the pressure was on. Shots rang out of no-where, most directed at Anakin. Anakin was hit at in the wing, and could barely control himself. He was spinning until he put down his S-foils to steady the ship. He wasn't going as fast, but he was still far ahead. Anakin could see the finish line; and a racer get ahead of him. In a desperate attempt, Anakin shot ion and disabled the ship. It landed inches from the finish line. Anakin crossed it. The race finally ended. After the Race After the race, Anakin decided to leave with Obi-Wan to Coruscant where he would choose to study the ways of the Jedibots. At first, the Jedibot Council didn't allow it. They said that he was too old, but Obi-Wan promised Anakin and he was still ging to train him. Eventually, the Council gave in and Anakin was Obi-Wan's apprentice. Life as a Jedibot Category:Articles by General Grham Category:Characters Category:Males Life as a Sithcon .]]